My Life in the Shadow of Commander Shepard
by keelah96bst
Summary: It is from the POV of the twin of Commander Shepard. Her name is Aurora Shepard and the twin is named Nick Shepard. It is after the events of the Collector attack on the Normandy. Let me know if anything is wrong and I will try to change it. I will decide later who she gets together with and the genre of the story will change. BioWare owns everything, unfortunately.


.:1:.

It is a complete mystery how things ended up this way. My twin and I both grew up on Earth and made a pact that we would stay with each other no matter what. We had decided that we were going to join the Alliance in order to escape the streets and give ourselves better lives.

The day that we turned eighteen we joined up. It was great, being able to work with my brother and to have the ability to help others. As time passed though, we drifted farther apart as he grew in ranks. I have to admit, he deserves everything, he was always better in everything that he did. I wasn't surprised whenever I heard about him becoming a commander or by the fact that he was accepted into the N7 program. I was proud of him because he was doing great work and he was out there making a difference. I was even more proud of him when I heard that he was going to be in charge of the Normandy while tracking down that traitor Saren. Of course, while tracking down Saren, he ended up becoming the first human Spectre.

Even though we both went into the Alliance together, he was the only one to choose to be a soldier. I chose to become a researcher because I preferred working in a lab without having to be shot at. With years of hard work, I have finally reached the top of my field. I have worked a few times on a ship, but I was always ordered to go back to a planet to research some relics. I am pleased with where I have landed, but the downside is that I am the twin sister of the Great Commander Shepard. People are always coming up to me asking about my brother and what he is doing at that moment in time.

To be honest, I don't know much about what he does nowadays. I usually find out about what he is doing through searching the extranet or by watching the news. I know no more than those around me. I just wish they would leave me alone.

One day, it did. I was ordered to go to Admiral Hackett's office for an important debriefing. When I got there, he told me that Nick had died in space after the Normandy had blown up.

Even though we had not been able to see each other as much as we would have liked in the recent years, I still felt like my entire world was going to come crashing down without him around. I became depressed and I eventually broke things off with my boyfriend and moved to Mars to do some research there.

The planet eventually drove thing from my mind and I was able to move on. But then I met Dr. Chakwas and Flight-Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. They call him Joker and I can see why.

I neglected to tell them of my relation to Nick because I really didn't feel like having them looking at me with pity in their eyes and telling me how they are so sorry for my loss. I got enough of that from the Alliance.

I guess I am lucky that the only thing that we really had in common was our hair color.

The buzzer was going off on the door, so Aurora put down her data-pad and opened the door to see that Dr. Chakwas was standing in the doorway.

"What is it Dr.?" Aurora said while trying to hide her eyes from the blinding sun.

"I have something to talk to you about. It is rather important, but you may not like the source for this." Dr. Chakwas walked in and sat down on the couch.

Aurora followed and sat opposite of her so that way she could look into the older woman's eyes and try to find any hint as to what made her arrive to her apartment. Dr. Chakwas was rather uneasy because she didn't know whether or not Aurora would be angry and tell the Alliance as to what her plans were.

"What is it?" Aurora paid careful attention to how Dr. Chakwas was wringing her hands together and how she slightly avoided any eye contact.

Hesitantly, Chakwas said, "I got an offer to work on a frigate as a doctor in the med bay." Noticing the confusion on Aurora's face, she added, "The thing is, the job offer came from Cerberus."

Aurora had to admit that she was rather surprised, but, "Why would they send you a job offer?"

"They offered me something that I could not refuse. But, I came to ask if you would like to join myself and Mr. Moreau and work as a researcher on the ship."

Aurora could see the anticipation behind Dr. Chakwas' eyes. She thought of what may happen if she were to join and didn't see anything wrong with it. She gave up hope that the Alliance may be able to help her find her brother's body, so leaving them seems like the most logical conclusion to her.

"I will join you as soon as possible. It will be nice to be on a ship for a while." Aurora was hoping that she may not regret her decision, but it seemed as if it were too late as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

Dr. Chakwas let out a sigh of relief and got up. "I think that it will do all of us some good to go out there and do something worth our time." And with that she left and Aurora was left there thinking about what may happen to her once the Alliance found out that she left them to be with an anti-alien terrorist group.


End file.
